Tiriel Satonaka
Tiriel Satonaka also known as Tiriel Arma is an ancestor of the Satonaka Family as well as the former princess and next hier of the Arma Clan. She was previously the 4th Seated Officer in the 3rd Division before being killed due to her special ability and the ability of her zanpakuto. Upon her marriage to Ralen of the Satonaka Clan, she abrubtly left her clan to spend her life with him an left her own clan in shambles. Despite learning her Bankai, she refused many offers for a higher position as she knew the end of her life was drawing near. She is the mother of Rei'juro Satonaka and the grandmother of Toru Satonaka, Van Satonaka, and Shiro Kujo. Making her the great-grandmother of Van's children, Azami and Haruki Satonaka. Upon her death, she was buried on the Satonaka Clan's Estate, until Inai's discovery of her incredible abilities, and she exhumed her body. Appearance Tiriel stands at an average female height of 5'7" and having an average build. She was most noted for her beautifully pale skin and her golden features, including her gold eye color and golden long hair. Her attire consisted of a light blue dress that exposed the top portion of her breasts. The dress itself has long, frilly white sleeves and a high collar, as well as a shielded portion over her left shoulder. Around her neck, Tiriel wore a family pendant that concealed her spiritual energy. Beneath her dress, in coordination with her innocence, she wore a pair of black shorts in order to show modesty of her own beauty. Personality Tiriel is known to have been very kind and gentle, always speaking softly and kindly to those around her, even toward the enemy. She is very patient, and almost impossible to anger, usually becoming upset insead of angry. She has a love for gardening and holds extensive knowledge about plants, seeds and flowers. She is also shown to be quite a capable fighter; being able to defend herself when attacked. She is very sympathetic and can be seen as a pacifist, as she is very rarely seen in combat - objecting to killing even if her opponent poses a serious threat to her life. However this quality makes her susceptible to being taken advantage of. Despite her kind personality, Tiriel has shown herself to have a vicious streak that belies someone who looks so innocent. She has a strong belief that those who break the law need to be punished severely, and has a habit of toying with her enemies similar to how a child plays with dolls. She also exhibits a determination and ruthlessness when doing something, and does not give up easily. However exerting herself causes Tiriel to need more sleep than others, so is more often than not found sleeping. She is also a very heavy sleeper, and does not wake up when the people around her are shouting at each other, or fighting with each other. Due to her kind nature, Tiriel often naively says things that might upset some people and often doesn't understand the implications of what she is saying. She also has a child-like tendency to be easily amused by trivial things, and finds it funny when her team mates toy with their victims like she does. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Her spiritual energy was so immense that, she was praised many times for being able to wipe out the vanguard of an invanding hollow force many times. She was also noted to have enough spiritual energy to be on par with those of a high powerful captain, though she maintained the capability to hide it from most. *'Juzei '(十税, Hundred Taxation): One of Tiriel's unique special abilities. This allows her to lower the physical and spriritual abilities of opponents to the level of a standard unseated shinigami by creating a field of effect around their battefield. Due to this ability, Tiriel was listed as a serious threat to other members of the Gotei as well as a possible leader for an uprising leading to her assassination. However, this ability does not affect non-shinigami, such as hollows. Zanpakuto Ōtori shita (鳳舌, Phoenix Tongue) is the name of Tiriel's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a standard katana with a red chain looped throughout several holes in the hilt. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Tiriel holds the katana out in front of her by the chain and starts to swing it in a similar manner to that of a pendulum, it is then released with the command Speak. Upon release the blade of her katana breaks down into several throwing knives with red tassles on the end of it that Tiriel can call back to her person by simply motioning her hands. Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Kurishime Ōtori Shita '(鳳を舌を苦しめ, ''Plaguing Phoenix Tongue): By activating her bankai, Tiriel releases a stream of green spiritual energy into the sky. A cloud appears around jer, obsucring the opponent's vision. As the cloud begins to vanish, she is revelead to have had her daggers lengthen into long swords and begin to float around her. :: ''Bankai Special Ability''''': Not yet Revealed. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Deceased Category:Shinigami Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Arma Clan Category:Former Clan Head Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Married Characters Category:Ki-Rin